Déposons Les Armes
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur l'univers de Tellius. Diverses situations, diverses amitiés, divers amours, divers personnages.
1. Les Mercenaires

**Avant-Propos & Disclaimer:** J'aime Fire Emblem depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas question que je n'écrive jamais dessus. Etant donné que je suis dans plein de projets à la fois, je me suis dit que je pouvais quand même élaborer une modeste participation.

Voici donc un recueil de drabbles, sur des personnages divers, des situations diverses. En réalité, tout ce qu'ils ont en commun c'est qu'ils appartiennent à l'univers de Tellius.

Fire Emblem appartient à tout ceux qui en ont les droits.

Tous les drabbles feront plus ou moins 100 mots.

* * *

**1/ Les Mercenaires, PG.**

Manger n'était plus leur préoccupation première depuis des lustres, à présent , il fallait se battre, parfois, pleurer, souvent, tuer, déchirer.

Lorsque que cinq minutes se libéraient, ils ne pouvaient guère libérer leurs pensées du champ de batailles: il y avait les armes à nettoyer, l'entrainement, les stratégies à élaborer...

Pourtant, une fois, de temps à autres, il tentaient de briser leurs chaines, réunis autour des meilleurs plats du monde, à leurs yeux, à leur estomac, et à leur esprit fatigué: ceux d'Oscar.

A de rares occasions, mais toujours aussi incroyablement fascinantes, même Soren prennait plaisir à manger.


	2. Kieran

**Disclaimer & Avant-Propos:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Kieran, G**

Rouiller, s'abîmer, casser, tel était le lourd fardeau porté quotidiennement par les armes, mais rien au monde n'était comparable au sort cruel que leur infligeait certains de leur maitres. Il y en avait des doux, qui prenaient soin d'elles, les astiquaient, les nettoyaient, les chouchoutaient régulièrement...

Puis il y avait, ceux qui dans leur langage, étaient communément nommés les "Kieran", ceux qui les fracassaient régulièrement en deux, contre un mur, de colère, parce que leur rival a gagné un duel, ou parce qu'un petit stratège leur a encore fait un reproche sur leur façon de combattre.

* * *

Reviews et commentaires grandement appréciés !


	3. Soren, Stefan, PostSérie

Disclaimer & AP: FE n'est aucunement à moi ! (sinon il y aurait des soutiens dans Radiant Dawn)

* * *

  
**Soren, Stefan, Post-Série, G.**

Le plaisir de retrouver les immenses plaines du désert était totalement irréaliste. Il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner, parce qu'il n'aimait pas le désert, ni la chaleur, la seule chose qui l'y attirait, c'était la solitude totale.

Plus que jamais, il n'avait plus envie de voir qui que ce soit, mis à part la seule personne qui lui restait à présent..  
La seule personne qui n'ait jamais partagé le même fardeau que lui, avec le même réalisme dur et froid qu'il n'a su avoir.

-Monsieur Stefan, un voyageur pour vous.


	4. Stefan, Soren, IkeElincia

Disclaimer & AP: FE n'est aucunement à moi ! (sinon il y aurait des soutiens dans Radiant Dawn)

* * *

**Stefan-Soren-Ike/Elincia, PG**

Voir Soren dans cet état relevait à la fois de la rareté la plus impitoyable et de la dureté la plus irréaliste.  
Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait simplement pas aller le voir, lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et le serrer dans ses bras. Il _savait_ comment il réagirait. Mal.

Et malgré lui, il en voulait, il se haissait pour cela, mais il en voulait terriblement à Ike. Il rejetait sans le vouloir la personne la plus loyale, fidèle qu'il eût pu trouver, et ça, Stefan n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner.


	5. Soren, post série

Disclaimer & AP: FE n'est aucunement à moi ! Tous mes drabbles font 100 mots, pile !

* * *

**Soren, G, post série****.**

Bête, il ne l'avait jamais été, seul, il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à l'être, et étrangement, il y était habitué.  
Maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul, il ne savait comment réagir.

C'était un peu comme goûter à un plat inconnu.

Un jour, il remarqua à quel point la bibliothèque de Grann était grande, et à quel point il avait envie de lire.  
Preuve que, quelque part, il voulait continuer à vivre, et continuer à étudier, même en vivant sans sa présence, il se disait que le substitut en valait la peine.


	6. Les Trois Frères

Disclaimer & AP: FE n'est aucunement à moi !

* * *

**Les Trois Frères, G**

-Tu es un bourrin, Boyd.

Oscar soupira, un peu plus loin. Pourquoi fallait-il que Rolf soit si insolent avec son frère, et qu'il prenne un malin plaisir à le provoquer ?  
Il savait _très bien_ que celui-ci réagissait toujours au quart de tour aux mots "bourrin", "brute" et tous leurs synonymes.  
L'ainé avait d'ailleurs pour habitude de ne pas se méler de leurs disputes. Il rentra dans sa tente, tendant l'oreille.

-...je sais que j'ai raison, c'est Shinon qui me l'a dit !

Et si en plus il se mettait à parler de Shinon...


	7. Sanaki, Sigrun, Tanith

Disclaimer & AP: FE n'est aucunement à moi !

* * *

**Sanaki, Sigrun, Tanith, G**

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, souffle-t-elle.

Son monde vient de s'écrouler, en un instant, là dans ce désert sans fin. Elle a toujours pensé agir pour le plus grand bien, être juste et droite, elle se disait que si elle n'entendait pas la voix de la déesse, c'est qu'elle était trop jeune. Elle en était persuadée, parce que Sephiran lui assurait tout cela.

A présent, cet infâme Lekain lui soutenait qu'elle n'était pas l'apôtre.  
N'étant même plus sûr de qui elle était, elle se tournait vers ses deux soutiens éternels.


	8. Elincia, Leanne

Disclaimer & AP: FE n'est aucunement à moi !

* * *

**Elincia, Leanne  
**

La Princesse Elincia est devenue une véritable reine, à présent, et ses sujets devraient en être fiers. Elle est juste, honnête, patiente, et honorable.  
Peut-être un peu trop sensible, pourtant, pour être une bonne souveraine, et son coeur empli de doutes trouve un réconfort non négligeable auprès de la petite Héronne.

-Princesse...ne vous inquiétez plus.. murmure-t-elle dans sa langue natale.

Elincia ne peut pas comprendre ses mots, malgré tout, elle se sent plus forte, et rassurée, en les entendant.  
Leanne se met à chanter, elle a l'impression de renaitre, ces chants sont donc dôté d'un tel pouvoir ?


	9. Sephiran, Zelgius

Disclaimer & AP: FE n'est aucunement à moi !

* * *

**Sephiran, Zelgius, PG  
**

Son maître savait qu'il était le meilleur choix.

Après tout, il était assez fort pour le protéger en cas de besoin. Il était aussi sensible à sa cause, il mourrait pour lui, s'il le fallait, il était juste et loyal, droit, fier, impassible, intelligent, sensible et incorruptible.

Oui, il avait fait le bon choix, il se demandait encore s'il aurait pu trouver mieux, en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Maître ? lui demanda-t-il, sa neutralité habituelle s'effacant de son visage.

Et puis, il était plutôt beau, pour ne rien gâcher.


	10. Les Mercenaires 2

Disclaimer & AP: FE n'est aucunement à moi !

* * *

**Les Mercenaires, PG**

Manger n'était plus leur préoccupation première depuis des lustres, à présent , il fallait se battre, parfois, pleurer, souvent, tuer, déchirer.

Lorsque que cinq minutes se libéraient, ils ne pouvaient guère libérer leurs pensées du champ de batailles: il y avait les armes à nettoyer, l'entrainement, les stratégies à élaborer...

Pourtant, une fois, de temps à autres, il tentaient de briser leurs chaines, réunis autour des meilleurs plats du monde, à leurs yeux, à leur estomac, et à leur esprit fatigué: ceux d'Oscar.

A de rares occasions, mais toujours aussi incroyablement fascinantes, même Soren prennait plaisir à manger.


	11. Soren, Skrimir

Disclaimer & AP: FE n'est aucunement à moi !

* * *

**Soren, Skrimir, G**

Le camp était sans dessus-dessous, les toiles de tentes volaient, les armes tombaient les unes sur les autres dans un fracas assourdissant, les soldats allaient et venaient tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ce chaos, des objets divers s'envolaient, ou se trainaient difficilement par terre lorsqu'ils étaient lourds, les mercenaires, eux, prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou, et pourtant, ça n'étaient pas dans leurs habitudes.

Et malheuresement, ce n'était pas la première fois, ça arrivait à chaque fois que Skrimir faisait une remarque un peu trop stupide à Soren. Son Tornade n'était jamais loin.


End file.
